monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHF2: Armor Skill Guide
Skiils are special "Power Ups" and "Powers" that can be activated by Armor and/or Decorations. Armor sets come with their own negative stills and their own positive skills. Sometimes, some of the armor's skills need a little help being activated by decorations. Skills are activated by how many "Points" you have. Example a "Defense Jewel" decoration gives you +1 Defense. A "Turtle Jewel" gives you +3 defense. Usually armor sets will add up to activate the skills it gives, but this is not always the case. This is how the points would add up: Also, decorations are put into armor and weapon Slots, each piece of armor has a certain number of slots 1-3. Usually stronger decorations will take 2-3 slots by themselves. Example a "Defense Jewel" gives you +1 Defense and takes up 1 slot, and a "Turtle Jewel" gives you +3 Defense and takes up 2 slots. Here is a list of Armor sets/Armor Pieces that hold certain armor skills: Defense Raises defense. Armor: *Hemitaur *Hemitaur S *Hemitaur U *Gravios *Gravios U *Basarios *High Metal S *Ioprey S *Battle U Decorations: *Defense Jewel +1 *Turtle Jewel +2 Attack This skill improves the attack power (this depends on the weapon your using) This multiplier is atted to a formula for damage depending on which weapon you are using. Great Sword/Long Sword - 4.8 Sword and Shield/Dual Swords - 1.4 Hammer/Hunting Horn - 5.2 Lance/Gunlance - 2.3 Light Bowgun& Heavy Bowgun - 1.2 Bow - 1.2 For example if you are using a bow with a large attack up this will add 1.2x10 dmg to your attack. Armor: *Battle *Battle S *Kut-Ku *Kut-Ku D *Monoblos *Monoblos S *Rathalos *Rathalos Soul *Hunter's S *Blango S *Ceanataur S *Silver Soul Decorations: *Attack Jewel +1 *Fierce Jewel +3 Health It increases or decreases the Hunter's maximun Health (The maximun is 150). Armor: *Hunter's *Hi-Metal *Genprey *Kut-Ku *Monoblos *Rathian *Rathian S *'Bullfango Mask: Activates Health +10' *Chain Mail S *Golden Moon Decorations: *Strength Jewel +2 Hunger It effects the rate in which the hunter's stamina bar decreases. It would normally take 5 minutes to lose 25 points of stamina. Armor: Decorations *PickyEater Jewel +1 *Fasting Jewel +3 *Marathon Jewel -1 *Sprinter Jewel -2 *Early Bird Jewel -1 *High Speed Jewel -1 Map This skill gives the hunter gives the hunter a full display of the map without the Map item, or no map option even with one in inventory depending on the skill adquired. Armor: Decorations: *Tip Toe Jewel -1 Psychic Vision With this skill activated you will receive more information of the monetre in the map or automatically detect its position without need of paintballs, much like permanent psychoserum. Armor: Tigrex S Decorations: *Psychic Jewel +2 Expert This skill increases the affinity a weapon has. The color of Sharpness of the weapon also affects this boost. This skill gives +10%, +20% and +30% on each one of its levels, with blu sharpness it will result in an extra 5% bonus and 10% on white. For example, it would give 40% affinity to a weapon with white sharpness if used with Reckless abandon +3. Armor: *kaizer (teostra) *Garuga *Monoblos Decorations: Special Attack This skill increases the "dmg" done by weapons with status ailments by 12.5%. The status affected are sleep, poison, stun and paralysis Armor: Decorations: Elemental Attack This skill increases the elemental damage equiped weapons will inflict. Armor: Decorations: Guard Up This skill allows to block certain attacks that could not be blocked before like certain beam attacks (Plesioth, Gravios) Armor: Decorations: Earplug With this skill on youll receive protection to the monsters scream attacks. High Grade gives protection to: Khezu, Basarios, Gravios,Diablos, Monoblos, Tigrex, Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis, and Akantor. Earplugs gives protection to: Garuga, Rathian, Rathalos, Lunastra, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Congalala, Blangonga,and Rajang. Armor: Decorations: Earplug Jewel (Hear Protection +1, Protection -1) Cooking With this skill on you'll receive theability to eatpotionsand food incredibly fast. Armor: *Tigrex *list not complete! Decorations: *PickyEater jewel -1 *Fasting Jewel -1 *QuickEater Jewel +1 Gathering Skills This set of skills will give you the edge in gathering resourcers, amount and speed of gathering are the most common benefits from the skills we will see ahead. Gathering With this skill you increase the chance of getting the maximun number of items out of it. Armor: Decorations: Hi Speed Gathering With this skill on you'll receive the ability to carve and search for items in undergrowth much faster. (fishing not included in this skill) Armor: *Hide Belt *List not complete? Decorations: *Grab'n'DashJewel +2 Fishing Expert This skill will make fishes biting to hold of the bait for a longer period of time. Armor: Decorations: Carving Carving skill provides the hunter with both protection from interrups when carving to extra carvings from monsters or tails. Armor: Decorations: Backpacking This skill will enhance your movement when carrying a big item (ie. Frozen Meatball, Carnivore Egg), and will also give you certain chance of not dropping an item when receiving small damaging attacks (for example from a Vespoid's attack). Armor: Decorations: Whim This skill increases or decreases your chances of breaking gathering items (pickaxes and bugnets). Armor:Pink Rathian Armor Decorations:Good Luck Jewel, Blessing Jewel Resistance Skills The next set of skills will provider the hunter with certain protection to elemental attacks as well as protection to the effects of extreme weather. Heat Resistance This skill gives the hunter protection from hot weather (desert's heat), decreasing the rate in which you loose health or completly annulling the effect. Heat Cancel High prevents heat dmaage frmo any area like the volcano, and the Heat cancel low only prevents damage from the desert areas. Armor: Decorations: Cold Resistance Cold resistance skill prevents the speed the hunter's stamina decreases under cold weather or if it applies as a penalty it increases this rate. Cold Elimination low gives inmunity to just the cold areas in the swamp, night time in the desert and snow mountains. Armor: Mafumofu Armor List not over? Decorations:WarmBreeze Jewel, Hot Wind Jewel Elemental Resistances This set of skills will give you hunters a protective defense against elemental based attacks. All resistances up This skill most comonly seen in the Kirin's set will grand a small resistance bonus to all elements. Armor: Decorations: Fire Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on fire elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: Ice Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on ice elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: Water Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on water elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: Thunder Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on thunder elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: Dragon Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on dragon elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: Paralisys Resistance This certain skill will grant the hunter certain bonuses (or penalties) against stuning attacks (Vespoid and Genprey attacks for example). Armor: Decorations: Sleep Resistance This skill provides the hunter with certain bonuses (or penalties), against the sleep status Armor: Decorations: Poison Resistance This skill provides the hunter with certain bonuses (or penalties), against the poison status Armor: Decorations: Quake Resistance This skill comes in handy against monsters that can perform quake attacks such as the Blangonga, Congalala], Lao Shan-Lung etc. Armor: Decorations: Snow Resistance This skill prevents the hunter to get the Snowman status from certain cold attacks (such as from Blangonga and Giadrome) Armor: Decorations: Antiseptic This skill protects the hunter against the Territorial Dung effect Armor: Decorations: Terrain This skill will protect the hunter from receiving terrain damage, this one includes lava damage and some Elder dragons fire aura. Armor: Decorations: Faint This skill will give a bonus or a penalty to how fast the hunter can get ride of the Faint status. Armor: Decorations: Fatigue This skill provides the hunger with protection against the Fatigue status Armor: Decorations: See Also Felyne Whim Skills 2 (file) Felyne Whim Skills (MHF2) About Felyne Whim Skills (file) Felyne Whim Skills 1 (file)